


With the 3 of us... I love it

by midnightseashell14



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, OT3, Yuuki Lives AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: Yuuki's mother comes home in the midst of Yuuki's drinking and immediately puts a stop to it, so that's one disaster avoided. But now comes the hard part, working on the communication issues in his relationship.Mafuyu is happy that he's been able to work things out with Yuuki but he still feels unsatisfied. Maybe if he learned more about music he could understand Yuuki better.Uenoyama's life is pretty easy going until he fixes a quiet redheads strings. Now he's gonna teach him to play guitar?! And help him resolve some very serious issues between him and is boyfriend?! This is not what he signed up for!
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1: Yuuki

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter will seem very disjointed due to the fact that it is written in Yuuki's POV when he was not in a good headspace. This fic will only go up to the end of the anime, though will of course have changes as Yuuki is alive and all the boys discover their feelings for on another. If you want to read an incredibly basic outline of this fic I ranted about the OT3 on tumblr before I just decided to bite the bullet and write it myself. Obviously there will be spoilers for the fic so only read it if you don't care about that sort of thing.
> 
> https://midnightseashell14.tumblr.com/post/190266627299/given-ot3-au 
> 
> A big thank you to my Betas kitsukatsukatrina and ModAlex over on the Given Nation discord server.

Everything was wobbly. His head felt fuzzy and dizzy.

Why was he dizzy? He was sitting down? Alcohol was silly! This was silly! 

Pfft! Silly was such a silly word! He should call Mafuyu and-

“Would you die for me then?”

Oh. He and Mafuyu had fought, he remembered now. Mafuyu was mad at him, he had hurt him and Mafuyu had asked him to die. 

Was that what he had asked? Yuki was pretty sure it was. 

He was the one who was supposed to save Mafuyu! Not make him cry. Not hurt him. 

But he did.

But he didn’t want to die. Dying was bad! He wouldn’t be able to see Mafuyu anymore if he died! 

But Mafuyu told him to prove his love by dying, hadn’t he? Was that what he had said? Everything was so fuzzy! And he still felt dizzy! Alcohol was no fun at all! 

Maybe he could just die a little bit. Yeah! Show Mafuyu that he would do it for him. But not go all the way. Just tiptoe the line so he could prove his love to Mafuyu, he would stop it before he actually died. He’d be fine! And then everything could go back to normal! He and Mafuyu could be together forever then!! 

How did people kill themselves? He didn’t like blood! No blood! Maybe pills? No, those were mom’s pills! Messing with mom’s pills would be mean. He wasn’t mean! If he took mom’s pill’s she would be all achey! He didn’t have any pills, maybe he should go to the store and get some. But he felt dizzy and he would have to walk all the way there. How else did people do it in movies? Oooh! Belt! He had a belt! It was right over there in his closet where he threw his clothes on the floor. Mom didn’t like that. But that doesn’t matter right now. Mafuyu will see how much he loves him if he can get to his belt!

Ugh, standing up sucks. He wants to puke and the world is even more spinny now. That's okay though as soon as he gets to his closet everything will be okay. 

Oww! Who put his bed there?! Now his toe hurt! Maybe Mafuyu would kiss it better later when he wasn’t made anymore. That would be nice. Mafuyu was nice. He loved Mafuyu. He would do anything for Mafuyu.

Oh, there was his belt! It was new so it shouldn't break. So now how was he supposed to use it? Maybe get a chair and-

Yuuki fell back on the ground as his bedroom door slammed open.

“Oh! I’m sorry Yuki! I didn’t mean to open it so hard! I brought you some snacks from-”

Mom was home. She looked at him where he had fallen back onto the floor. She had surprised him! The door was loud!

Mom didn’t look happy as she looked at his room. Was it because it was messy? It probably was. There were cans and bottles everywhere. 

Uh oh, now she looked mad. And now she was yelling. Why did she sound so fuzzy? He didn’t understand what she was saying. 

Now, mom just looked annoyed. She tried to help him get up but he was bigger than her now so it was hard. He was still dizzy, but he tried to get up. It wasn’t fair to make mom do all the work.

She was putting him into his bed. But he wasn’t sleepy! Why were his eyes drooping? Maybe he was a little sleepy. It had already been two days, maybe Mafuyu wouldn’t mind if he waited one more day to prove his love. 

Oh, he was more sleepy than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try uploading every Saturday so look forward to that! Hope you enjoy! As always thank you to my betas kitsukatsukatrina and ModAlex.

_God, he was never drinking again. ___

__

Yuuki had never had alcohol before last night and now with his head throbbing and the nausea rolling his stomach he was pretty sure he would never have it again.

He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Everything felt dry, his mouth, his skin, his eyes, God why did people do this to themselves?

He took deep breaths as he stood to help calm his stomach and slowly made his way into the kitchen. His mom was already up and cooking what looked like tamagoyaki, his favorite. Quilt settled into his stomach, not helping the already queasy feeling. He walked in quietly and took a seat at the small table they had.

His mom didn’t turn around or acknowledge that he was in the room. She must have been really mad. Yuki felt that if he opened his mouth he would surely throw up, but he needed to talk to her, no matter how hard it seemed.

“Mom?”

“Hm?”

Well she was acknowledging him. That was something at least.

“I’m sorry. I never meant for you to see that… to see me like that.”

She didn’t respond as she finished cooking and got everything ready. Yuki didn’t know what else to say so he waited to see what her response was. His mom picked up the plates and brought them over to the table. As she set them down Yuki risked looking up at his mother.

Fat, silent tears were rolling down her face and Yuki could now see that she was slightly trembling. As soon as she saw that he had noticed she turned away and started wiping her cheeks.

Yuki jumped out of the chair as fast as he could.

“Mom! Mom, what’s wrong? Is it about what happened last night? Cause I-”

Yuki didn’t get to finish as his mom launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and sinking her head into his shoulder. He had never really realized just how much bigger he was than her now. He wrapped his arms around her and couldn’t hold back his own sobs.

“I’m sorry you saw that mom. I didn’t mean to.”

“Shut up. Just shut up and listen to me.”

His mom pushed him away just enough to look into his eyes.

“You know what alcohol does to people. How it makes them…” She stopped and Yuki knew she was reliving old painful memories. She took a deep breath and continued.

“You’ve never been interested in drinking before. You know what could happen. The risks… so why?”

Yuki pulled his mom back and stuffed his face into her neck. He was always the one making people smile, the good son, the one who saved people who needed it. But now look at him, he was making his mother emember such painful things, he was the one worrying her and making her cry. He wasn’t helping any of the people he loved the most.

His mother's arms were still tightly wrapped around him. He knew that she was waiting for him to speak. He was in highschool already, it was ridiculous that being held by her could still make him feel like such a child.

“Me and Mafuyu had a fight.” He felt his mother jump a little in shock. He and Mafuyu never fought. She might have tried to say something but all of Yuki’s thoughts and feelings came rushing out. He felt like a broken faucet, no matter how many times he tried to turn off the stream of words that left his mouth he couldn’t seem to stop.

“We said some really mean things to each other. I don’t know what to do mom. I’m supposed to be the one protecting him but I hurt him. And now he’s mad and neither of us know how to talk about it… I feel so useless.”

Now he was the one crying as his mother rubbed her hands against his back. She pulled away and led him to the chair and pulled the other one over to sit beside him. One of her hands cupped his cheek whilst the other ran through his hair.

The hand on his face gently turned him to face her.  
“You know sometimes I think I made a mistake naming you Yuki. Mamoru seems to suit your personality much better.”

She laughed as Yuki wrinkled his nose at the proposed name.

“Well maybe that would have been a little to on the nose. It might even have increased your heroic tendencies.”

There was a moment of silence as she tried to find the right words and Yuki let her take her time, curious to hear her reasoning. 

“You’ve always been such a good boy,” she said at last “you get along well with others, your helpful and hardworking, I’ve truly been blessed to have you as a son.” Yuki could feel his eyes well up with tears.

“But you always feel like you have to be superman. You have to protect everyone and try your best to make them happy. Good qualities yes, but they have to be in moderation. You can’t revolve your entire life around whether or not you can help people. It’s not healthy.”

Yuki wanted to object but at the same time he wanted her to finish. He knew the reason he wanted to fight against what she was saying was because it was the truth.

“I mean just look at what happened now. You had one fight and suddenly you’re drowning yourself in alcohol! That isn’t a healthy way to deal with your problems Yuki! And maybe that’s partially my fault. Maybe I should have had this conversation with you sooner. But whatever the case we’re having it now and things are going to change.”

She said it with such finality that Yuki couldn’t find it in himself to do anything but agree. And if he was being honest about it, he didn’t want to. As much as he loved helping people, protecting them… he was tired. He wanted to be selfish for a while, make music, spend time with Mafuyu without having to worry about being perfect. He laid his head in his mother’s shoulder as he took a hard look at what he was feeling.

It was almost as if his mother could hear his thoughts.

“The first step is having an honest conversation with Mafuyu. In all the years you’ve been together I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two have a real argument. Though thinking about it that might be the problem.”

At this Yuki’s head snapped back up and he looked at his mother in shock.

“What? How is never fighting a bad thing?!”

“Yuki it’s not that you two never fight it’s that… well, how to say this…”

The hand on his face left as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, trying her best to find the right words for what she wanted to say.

“Sometimes it’s as if the two of you can read each other's minds. You know exactly what the other wants and what they need. It’s kind of amazing really. But other times it seems as if you want different things, but because you expect the other to know you never actually talk about it. And then you get upset because how could they have not known! But as well as you two know each other you’re still different people, with different thoughts and feelings. You can’t be on the same page all the time, it’s impossible! You two need to learn how to talk to each other without feeling like it’s a failure to do so. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

Yuki sat there in a state of shock. He wanted to argue, say that she was wrong, but… she wasn’t. And he didn’t know if he was ready to face that yet.

“I… I don’t…” 

Why was this so hard. His mom smiled gently at him and put the plate of what now must have been cold tamagoyaki in his hands. She nudged him up and back towards his room.

“You’ve had a rough time and I’m sure what I said wasn’t easy to hear. Eat breakfast in your room and go back to sleep. You have plenty of time to think about what I’ve said.”

Yuki couldn’t do anything else but nod as he made his way to his room. He acted on autopilot, sitting at his desk and eating his food without really tasting it. He got back into bed and snuggled deep into the covers.

_I need to talk to Mafuyu. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru is a name that means defend and protect.


End file.
